Le plan
by arthemisdu44 et SFgirl
Summary: Stiles a quelque chose à annoncer à son père, et à Scott. Et Stiles étant Stiles, il ne fait rien comme tout le monde. ONESHOT


Titre : Le Plan

Auteur : Arthemisdu44, Arth' pour les intimes

Pairing : Stiles/Derek

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis et MTV, malheureusement pour moi. Je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

**_Points importants_** : J'ai commencé cette fic après l'épisode 1 de la saison 3 et finie de la recopier sur l'ordinateur après l'épisode 3. Ça se situe donc quelque part entre "Fireflies" et "Unleashed". Il y a donc mention de Boyd et Cora et des sacrifices des vierges (mais pas des militaires, donc), et un peu des alphas. Et pour une raison inconnue, j'ai complètement zappé Lydia et Allison, même si elles sont quand même un peu mentionnées.

Ah oui, dernière chose, c'est une relation déjà établie (_mais il y a un flashback pour expliquer le pourquoi du comment !_)

_**Blablabla**_ : Avec la reprise de la série, 3 idées me sont venues : Deux sur un même thème (plus ou moins), une troisième sur un thème qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment. Je me suis lancée dans les 3, et vous aurez les 3 (à un moment ou un autre). Voici ainsi le 1er oneshot. L'idée de départ était l'anniversaire de la mère de Stiles, et voila ce que ça a donné !

Ma béta bossant beaucoup en ce moment, je publie cette fic sans qu'elle l'ait corrigé. J'espère ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes.

Enjoy !

* * *

L'entraînement de lacrosse battait son plein. Scott avait été promu capitaine à plein temps, puisque Jackson était maintenant à Londres, et comme Isaac le supportait dans cette presque nouvelle tâche, le jeu était pour le moins musclé. Le coach espérait toujours que Stiles refasse son petit miracle du match "maudit", mais pour le moment, il n'avait guère eu l'occasion de se montrer aussi talentueux. D'autant plus que les deux loups-garous avaient tendance à prendre toute l'attention, et avec elle, toutes les balles.

A la fin de l'entraînement, alors que tous trois se chamaillaient gentiment, Scott grogna soudain en soupirant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demande Stiles.

- Derek est là !

- Derek est pratiquement toujours là aux entraînements, lui fit remarquer Isaac.

- Je sais, mais là, il se cache.

- Peut-être parce que les deux copies conformes nous servent également de spectateurs aujourd'hui.

- Si je sais qu'il est là, ils le sauront aussi.

- Pas obligatoirement. Stiles passe tout son temps avec nous. Il sent plus le loup-garou que l'humain, ces derniers temps, alors ils essaient peut-être simplement de savoir dans quel camp il est.

- Je t'ennuie, c'est ça ? Demanda Stiles, faussement vexé.

- Bien sûr que non ! Comment veux-tu qu'on s'ennuie avec toi, de toute façon ? Il veut qu'on le rejoigne.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Bah, c'est son alpha, répliqua Stiles comme si c'était évident.

- Maintenant ?

- Bah oui, maintenant au milieu du terrain alors que les jumeaux nous regardent avec des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Scott leva les yeux au ciel. Son meilleur ami était parfois vraiment insupportable, quand il s'y mettait. Isaac lui dit que c'était à l'endroit habituel et le jeune homme envoya un message à Lydia et Danny pour qu'ils puissent s'occuper des jumeaux le temps qu'ils s'en aillent. Il savait que Lydia le ferait sans trop rechigner, Danny aurait sans doute des questions un peu plus tard. Scott ensuite partit sur sa moto, avant Isaac et Stiles, et prit même dans la direction opposée à leur destination finale. Stiles fit presque de même, faisant exprès de prendre la route pour retourner chez lui, mais plus loin tourna à droite au lieu d'aller à gauche. Isaac fut un moment sceptique quand à la route que son ami prenait, mais ils arrivèrent quand même à l'entrepôt sans soucis, dix minutes après Scott.

Derek avait appris où se trouvait une des cachettes de Deucalion, mais le pack d'alphas savaient également pour l'entrepôt. Il avait pensé attaquer la dite cachette, mais c'était finalement devenu trop risqué. Il leur demanda d'arrêter les réunions ici, celle qu'ils avaient actuellement étant la dernière. Il avait déjà prévenu Cora et Boyd, qui étaient parti à la recherche d'un nouveau lieu d'entraînement. Derek recommanda même de ne plus se rencontrer dans un lieu donné en avance, hormis l'école. S'il y avait une urgence, les autres rejoindraient celui qui les avait appelé, ou se rencontreraient mi-chemin.

- Ces Alphas, ils m'énervent. On ne peut plus rien faire tranquillement, marmonna Scott alors qu'il se dirigeait avec Stiles vers leurs véhicules respectifs.

- Ils n'ont pas encore réussi à nous séparer, vieux. On est toujours ensemble, non ? Zut, j'ai oublié mon sac à l'entrepôt.

- Tu as emmené ton sac à l'intérieur ? Pourquoi ?

- Un simple reflex, sans doute. Je l'ai pris en descendant de la voiture, machinalement.

- Tu veux que je retourne avec toi ?

- Non, c'est bon. Derek ne devrait pas me manger, et Isaac est toujours là. En plus, je croyais que tu avais un truc avec ta mère ! Tu dois déjà être en retard à cause de cette mini-réunion, il ne faudrait pas que tu la fasses attendre plus longtemps.

- Ça ne sera pas si long, ce n'est qu'un sac.

- Ça ira, je te dis. Vas-y, ou Melissa va penser que tu es encore en train de te battre avec les alphas. Dis-lui bonjour de ma part !

Stiles attendit de ne plus voir la moto de Scott avant de retourner dans l'entrepôt. Il trouva Derek adossé à l'épave du métro et Isaac n'était visible nulle part. Le jeune homme alla s'adosser à côté de l'alpha, faisant en sorte que leurs bras se touchent.

- Pot de colle ! Marmonna Derek.

- Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher d'être inquiet pour moi. Allison le snob un peu, alors il passe plus de temps avec moi. En plus, je pourrais très bien être la prochaine victime. Je suis toujours vierge, je te rappelle !

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais vraiment sans protection.

- Il n'est pas au courant.

- Il serait peut-être temps.

- Pas tout de suite. Je t'ai déjà dit que mon père le serait avant. Au moins, vu les évènements, je crains moins sa réaction. Il sera plutôt rassuré, je crois.

- Tu crois ? Ça reste une info de taille ! Déclara Isaac en revenant. Il n'y a personne dans les environs. Et Scott est bien parti.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas mettre ton père au courant ? Demanda Derek en regardant Stiles.

- Dans plus très longtemps, maintenant. Il sait que je suis bi, et il sait que je fréquente quelqu'un. En ce moment, j'essaie de le convaincre que les loups-garous existent, et que vous n'êtes pas tous des tarés tuant tout ce qui bouge.

- Il te croit ? Demanda Isaac, sceptique.

- Pas tout à fait, mais il a été témoin de trucs pas nets, et a parlé avec des victimes de phénomènes pas très naturels, alors je crois qu'il se demande sérieusement s'il n'y a pas un fond de vérité dans tout ce que je peux lui raconter. Cette semaine, je vais inviter Scott et sa mère à manger à la maison pour que Scott lui fasse la démonstration finale.

- Et tu en profiteras pour lui parler de notre pack en même temps ! Conclu Derek.

- Et de celui des alphas aussi. Je lui ai déjà fait un speech là-dessus. Je lui ai dit que tous les alphas n'étaient pas des brutes sanguinaires qui aime tuer. Je compte sur Scott pour m'appuyer à ce propos. Puis, en fonction de comment il prendra la nouvelle pour les loups-garous, je lui parlerais de toi et moi, détailla Stiles en regardant Derek.

- Avec Scott à ta table ? S'épouvanta presque Isaac.

- Bien sûr que non ! J'attendrais qu'il soit parti. Déjà qu'il ne sera pas au courant de mon plan avant d'être à la maison, je ne veux pas prendre le risque, alors que Derek a déjà -un passif avec mon père. Je serais capable de me retrouver à Londres avec Jackson juste parce que Scott n'approuve pas.

- Il va faire une crise cardiaque quand il va découvrir que je le sais avant lui, ria Isaac. Que Boyd le sait avant lui !

- Il n'a qu'à faire partie de la meute, s'il ne veut pas être le dernier au courant.

- Je devrais rentrer. Papa finit tôt aujourd'hui, et on a prévu une soirée films/pizza vég.

- Végétarienne ? Demanda Derek en levant les sourcils.

- Juste pour lui. La mienne aura quantité de viandes en tout genre !

- Je ne passe pas ce soir, donc.

- Il vaut mieux pas. Mais demain, il est d'astreinte.

- Demain, alors.

Avant que Stiles ne bouge du métro, Derek se mit devant lui, les mains de chaque côté du visage et l'empêcha de partir en l'embrassant passionnément. Ça faisait d'ailleurs plusieurs semaines que leurs baisers n'avait plus rien de chaste, et Isaac était souvent là pour s'en plaindre. D'ailleurs, il toussota pour leur faire savoir qu'il était toujours là, et il s'attira le regard noir de Stiles, et rouge de Derek.

- Non, sérieux, les mecs. Prenez une chambre avant de vous jeter l'un sur l'autre comme ça. C'est franchement embarrassant.

- Dis-toi que quand on l'aura pris, cette chambre, ça sera pire, répliqua Derek avec un sourire en coin.

- Parce que vous n'avez toujours pas...

- Non, toujours pas. C'est pour ça que je ne dis presque rien de voir Scott lui coller tout le temps aux basques. Il ne craint rien, comme ça.

- On attend que mon père soit au courant. Surtout que vu les évènements, il serait capable de croire qu'on a forcé le truc.

- Mais ça va faire 4 mois que vous êtes ensemble !

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas un plan cul, qu'on cherche.

- Enfin, ça fait plusieurs fois que tu aimerais bien, sourit Stiles. Moi aussi, remarque.

- A demain, Stiles !

- A demain, grumpy !

Stiles s'échappa habillement tandis que Derek le menaçait avec un doigt griffu. Il prit son sac qu'il n'avait pas réellement oublié et courut à sa Jeep en saluant les deux loups. Ces derniers le suivirent de loin pour s'assurer qu'il était bien rentré chez lui, et l'alpha resta même jusqu'à ce que le shérif soit rentré.

Le surlendemain, Stiles obligeait Scott à venir manger avec sa mère. Malheureusement pour lui, le shérif fut appelé pour une urgence et ils durent reporter le dîner à quelques jours après. La victime est vierge, une nouvelle fois, et Stiles se dit qu'il était de plus en plus urgent qu'il parle à son père. Il ne le croyait toujours pas quand il lui disait que Scott était un loup-garou, mais au moins, il ne cherchait plus à toujours dire que son fils avait une imagination un peu trop débordante.

Le soir du dîner, Stiles s'était chargé de faire le repas. Et il s'était surpassé, mais vu qu'il n'avait pas prévenu son meilleur ami de son plan, c'était le moins qu'il puisse faire, de préparer un dîner qui surpasse toutes les attentes. Comme il s'y attendait, ce fut son père qui amena le sujet dans la conversation, et le jeune homme regretta longtemps de ne pas avoir pris son portable avec lui pour prendre les McCall en photo, car la tête qu'ils avaient fait à la mention de loup-garou était simplement sans prix.

- D'après mon fils, tu es un loup-garou, Scott !

- Quoiiii ? S'étouffa Scott en lançant un regard assassin à Stiles.

- Ça fait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il essaie de me convaincre que les loup-garous existent et que tu es l'un d'entre eux. Il parait que ça serait même de sa faute, ce qui ne serait guère étonnant.

- Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Répliqua spontanément Scott, ce qui fit lever un des sourcils du shérif.

- C'est quand même moi qui t'ai entraîné dans les bois, cette nuit-là.

- Mais ce n'est pas toi qui m'a mordu. Et tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui s'y trouvait.

- Melissa devrait peut-être vérifier quelle drogue vous prenez tous les deux, parce qu'elle m'a l'air bien puissante.

- On ne se drogue pas, papa. Où est-ce que tu vas chercher des trucs pareils ?

- Je crains que Stiles dit la vérité, shérif, soupira Melissa.

- Ne me dit pas que tu nous as invité pour que je lui montre ? Réalisa soudain Scott.

- Bah si ! Ça fait parti du plan.

- Quel plan ?

- Celui que je t'expliquerais une fois que mon père saura tout. S'il te plaît, Scott. Je te le revaudrais mille fois, promis.

- A la condition que le shérif donne son arme à maman.

- Je suis chez moi, je ne porte pas mon arme à la maison.

- Ok ! C'est le jour le plus bizarre de ma vie.

- Plus que quand tu t'es fais mordre ?

- Oui !

- Plus que quand Melissa l'a appris ?

- Stiles, tais-toi !

Scott n'attendit pas des heures avant de se transformer, voulant en finir au plus vite. Le shérif recula alors brusquement en se relevant une main devant lui comme pour se protéger, faisant tomber sa chaise en même temps. Melissa le rejoignit pour lui prendre le bras et le rassurer tandis que Stiles semblait complètement fasciné par son meilleur ami.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est toujours Scott, il est toujours le même. Stiles a pris les devants avec vous, il vous a prévenu, même si vous ne le croyiez pas. Je n'ai même pas eu le droit au moindre petit indice, moi.

- Tu es dangereux comment ? Demanda le shérif, toujours la main devant lui.

- Il est du côté des gentils, papa. Oui, il est dangereux, mais il n'a tué personne. C'est pas lui qui a attaqué la dernière victime, il était avec moi. Scott essaie de protéger, mais il peut difficilement protéger tous les vierges de la ville.

- Et toi, tu en es un ? Demanda le shérif en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non. Je ne me serais pas donné la peine d'inviter Scott pour te montrer, si j'en étais un.

- Je confirme qu'il n'en est pas un, même si à force de traîner avec nous, son odeur pourrait faire croire le contraire.

- Nous ? Nota le père Stilinski. Vous êtes plusieurs ?

- Je t'ai expliqué le concept du pack, papa. Souviens-toi ! Scott fait bande à part, mais on rejoint souvent Derek et son pack, Isaac, Boyd et Cora.

- Derek comme Derek Hale et Isaac comme...

- Lahey, oui. Ils n'y sont pour rien dans les meurtres qu'on a actuellement, et Isaac n'a pas tué son père non plus. C'était bien Matt le coupable. Derek est l'alpha, alors il héberge Isaac et Cora, parce qu'ils n'ont pas ailleurs où aller.

- Attend ! Alpha ? Tu m'as dit ce mot plusieurs fois. Et si j'ai bien compris, ce n'est pas bon.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis. Derek est de notre côté. Je pense même que c'est grâce à lui s'il n'y a pas plus de meurtre. C'est l'autre pack qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'ils veulent, mais on n'a rien à craindre de Derek. Pas vrai, Scott ?

Cette partie de son plan était la plus risquée. Scott n'avait certes plus autant de ressentiment envers Derek qu'il en avait quant ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois, mais leur relation était toujours assez conflictuelle. De plus, rien ne prouvait que c'était le pack de Derek qui faisait que le pack des alphas n'attaquait pas plus souvent.

- Derek nous aide, on ne peut pas le nier.

- On devrait rentrer, Scott ! Dis soudain Melissa. Laisse le temps au shérif d'encaisser tout ça, on répondra à ces questions plus tard.

- Mais on n'a pas encore manger le dessert ! Protesta Stiles.

- Je n'ai plus faim, de toute façon, marmonna le shérif.

- Attendez deux minutes, alors. Je vais vous mettre un peu de dessert dans une boite.

Il y eu un silence de mort tout le temps que Stiles soit dans la cuisine, mais le shérif semblait quand même beaucoup plus réceptif que ce qu'avait craint Scott. Certes, il se tenait à bonne distance de lui, et il n'était pas très détendu, mais il ne se montrait également pas trop effrayé.

Il se passa une bonne heure après le départ des McCall avant que Stilinski père ne ramène le sujet sur le tapis. Stiles avait passé cette dite heure à beaucoup parler, parfois des loup-garous, parfois de l'école, mais son père avait finalement retrouvé complètement ces esprits.

- Tu as parlé d'un plan ? Je suppose que ça, ce n'était qu'une partie du plan.

- Ah oui, le plan. En fait, ça dépend de comment tu prends la nouvelle pour les loups-garous.

- Peut-être importe comment je prends la nouvelle, je ne te laisserais pas t'en tirer comme ça. Pourquoi m'avoir dit ça maintenant, alors que ça dure depuis 2 ans ?

- Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dis que je fréquentais quelqu'un mais que je voulais attendre avant de t'en parler plus pour savoir si c'était vraiment sérieux ?

- C'était il y a un mois et demi. Bien sûr que je m'en souviens.

- C'est Derek.

- Derek Hale ? C'est une blague, j'espère ?

- Pas du tout. Regarde, je suis tout à fait sérieux. Et ça dure depuis quatre mois.

- Tu couches avec Derek Hale depuis quatre mois ? S'épouvanta le shérif.

- Non, non. On ne couche pas ensemble. Pas encore. Je voulais d'abord t'en parler et avec les trucs qui arrivent en ce moment, Derek est de plus en plus inquiet que justement, je ne veuille pas coucher avec lui.

- Tu veux mon consentement pour coucher avec quelqu'un de plus vieux que toi ?

- Je n'attends pas ton consentement, non. Je te mets juste au courant que ça pourrait arriver prochainement, maintenant.

- Je pourrais t'empêcher de le voir !

- Tu me connais mieux que ça, papa.

- Ne couche pas avec lui juste parce qu'il y a un malade mental qui s'en prend aux vierges.

- Si je m'étais écouté, on l'aurait fait bien avant que ces trucs n'arrivent.

- Je ne veux plus rien savoir à ce sujet-là ! Qu'en pense Scott ?

- Il ne sait pas. Il n'est pas toujours très doué comme loup-garou, et on a parié avec Isaac et Derek sur le moment où il serait finalement au courant. Isaac a déjà perdu, c'est plus qu'entre moi et Derek.

- Isaac le sait ? Et les deux autres ?

- Cora et Boyd ? Ils le savent aussi. Pas qu'on a voulu qu'ils le sachent, mais on ne pouvait pas leur cacher non plus.

- C'est un truc de loup-garou, c'est ça ?

- Yep.

- Comment se fait-il que je ne me sois jamais rendu compte de rien, en quatre mois ?

- Le premier mois, on ne se voyait que lorsque je le rejoignais avec Scott, mais j'ai fini par aller le voir un peu plus souvent. Je t'ai menti une ou deux fois, en disant que j'avais un entraînement ou que j'étais avec Lydia ou Scott. Et il vient ici quand tu es d'astreinte.

- Je suis rentré plus tôt la dernière fois, et sa voiture n'était pas là.

- Il vient à pied et passe par la fenêtre.

- Il passe par la fenêtre ?

- Les loup-garous adorent passer par la fenêtre. Scott est pareil. Il vient me voir en passant par la fenêtre, il va voir Allison en passant par la fenêtre, il rentre chez lui en...

- Je crois que j'ai compris. Puisque je ne trouverais pas le moyen de t'interdire de le voir, je veux le rencontrer.

- Tu l'as déjà rencontré.

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

- Je peux lui dire de passer maintenant, si tu veux.

- Je veux le voir seul.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu parles tout le temps.

Pour le coup, Stiles ne trouva pas quoi répondre. Le shérif en profita pour lui mettre une punition. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas empêcher son fils de faire ce qu'il voulait, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser ces mois de silence impunis. Il fut privé de voiture pour les deux prochains mois et il était de corvé de ménage pour autant de temps. Stiles répondit de manière très mature en lui faisant une grimace puis monta dans sa chambre pour bouder. Il en profita pour envoyer un message à Derek, lui expliquant que son père voulait le voir seul. La réponse de l'alpha, un simple "bonne nuit, Stiles", vexa encore plus le jeune homme.

Le lendemain matin, il n'avait pas encore tout à fait passé l'entrée de l'école que Scott lui sauta littéralement dessus. Stiles s'y était attendu, mais il avait quand même été surpris.

- C'était quoi, ce que tu nous as fais hier ? Tu voulais me faire tuer ou quoi ?

- Mon père range toujours son arme quand il arrive à la maison, tu ne craignais rien. En plus, il n'a pas de balles tue-loups, alors ça ne t'aurait pas fait grand chose.

- Ça aurait fait super mal, et en plus, ma mère était là.

- Hey Stiles, Scott ! S'écria Isaac en les rejoignant. Alors, il s'est passé comment, ce dîner ?

- Le shérif sait qu'on est des loups-garous ! Marmonna Scott.

- Ça a marché alors ? Il te crois vraiment maintenant ?

- Attend, tu étais au courant ?

- Mon père mérite autant que ta mère d'être au courant, répondit Stiles en ignorant le passage où Scott s'offusquait que Isaac ait été au courant. Et je me disais que tu ne serais peut-être pas d'accord, alors je ne t'ai rien dis.

- Evidemment que je n'aurais pas été d'accord. Si Isaac était au courant, tu aurais pu lui demander !

- Je me suis dis que ça passerait mieux avec la présence de Melissa.

- Mais pourquoi maintenant ?

- Principalement à cause des alphas.

Scott voulu demander qu'elle était la 2ème raison, mais ils étaient arrivés en cours, et il ne put trouver de place auprès de son meilleur ami. Avec la cohue des élèves, les menaces des profs et les esquives parfaites de Stiles, il ne parvint jamais à ré-aborder le sujet. Et quand finalement, en fin de journée, il parvint à attraper son ami un peu seul, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en voyant Derek attendre au pied de sa camaro. Pour le loup-garou, le sujet du dîner était définitivement enterré pour la journée.

- Il prend des risques, à venir à l'école comme ça, marmonna Stiles.

- Les jumeaux n'étaient pas là, aujourd'hui.

- Parce que tu crois que les élèves ne vont pas parler du fait qu'une camaro était garée sur le parking d'école, avec Derek Hale sur le capot ? Le Derek Hale que tout le monde croit qu'il a tué sa sœur et qu'on sait que sa famille a péri dans un incendie. Si ça ne fait pas le tour de l'école d'ici demain, je viens à pied pour les deux prochains mois.

- Tu dois déjà venir à pied pour les deux prochains mois, lui rappela Isaac.

- Pour les quatre prochains, alors.

- A croire qu'il veut se faire attraper, grogna Scott.

- Salut Derek ! S'écrièrent joyeusement Stiles et Isaac, attirant un peu plus le regard des étudiants.

- Isaac, tu ne peux pas venir au loft, ce soir, déclara Derek en regardant suspicieusement Stiles s'adosser à sa voiture.

- Quoi ? Mais je vais dormir où, moi ?

- Ça ne va pas être toute la soirée. Je t'appellerais quand tu pourras revenir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Stiles.

- Ton père veut nous voir.

- Comment ça, le shérif veut vous voir ? Tilta Scott.

- Il suffit d'aller chez moi ? L'ignora Stiles.

- Il veut voir où j'habite. On passe le prendre que tu auras fini de parler.

- Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu es venu me chercher. Il faudra qu'on rentre après, mon père aurait eu aussi vite fait de passer me prendre.

- Je crois qu'il veut aussi contrôler comment je conduis quand tu es avec moi.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? S'écria Scott.

- Tu ne lui as pas dit ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps, et contrairement à mon père, il est armé constamment, et je crains une réaction inappropriée. Au moins, mon père était déjà au courant que je sortais avec "un individu de sexe masculin".

- Tu lui as vraiment dit ça ? Demanda Isaac en éclatant de rire.

- Yep !

- Tu sors avec un mec ? Mais depuis quand tu es homo ?

- Scott, sérieusement ? Tu me pensais vraiment hétéro alors que je demandais à tous les mecs de la classe s'ils me trouvaient attirant, toi y compris ? J'ai toujours été bi, vieux. Arrête de grogner, Derek, tu sais bien que j'aime t'énerver, et je n'ai jamais redemandé depuis à personne depuis, en plus.

- Je grogne si j'ai envie !

- Sa vie privée ne te regarde pas, répondit Scott à la place Stiles. Il sort avec qui il veut, quand il veut et tu n'as sûrement pas ton mot à dire là-dedans ! Tu n'as pas à imposer quoique ce soit dans sa vie sentimentale.

- Euh, si un peu quand même. Voire même beaucoup, si tu parles de ma vie sentimentale.

- Bah non ! Tu n'es pas son bêta. Tu n'es même pas un loup-garou !

- Peut-être, mais c'est avec lui que je sors.

Il y eu un long silence. Mais vraiment long silence durant lequel Isaac se rapprocha de Scott, dont le regard passait de Derek à Stiles sans arrêt, tandis que ces deux-là le fixait.

- C'est une blague ?

- Non, il est très sérieux ! Répondit Derek.

Isaac avait bien fait de se déplacer car il dut retenir le bras de Scott. Ils ne surent jamais ce qu'il avait vraiment eu l'intention de faire, mais le bêta ne l'aurait pas laissé faire, et Stiles s'était mit devant Derek. Plus parce qu'il savait que Scott ne lui ferait pas de mal que parce qu'il était capable de le défendre.

- Tu couches avec Derek ? Demanda soudain Scott avec de la colère dans la voix.

- Mais pourquoi tout le monde pense qu'on couche ? Si j'avais voulu un plan cul, ce n'est pas lui que je serais allé voir, et pareil pour Derek. Il ne serait sûrement pas venu me chercher pour une simple histoire de fesses.

- C'est toi qui est venu me chercher ! Lui rappela Derek.

- Comment j'ai pu louper ça ?

- On se le demande ! Répondit Isaac.

- Mais comment est-ce seulement arrivé ? Aux dernières nouvelles, vous n'étiez pas vraiment les meilleurs amis du monde.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Flash Back**_

Le corps de Gerard Argent avait disparu, Boyd et Ericka s'étaient enfuis quelque part, Lydia était définitivement retournée dans les bras de Jackson, se moquant bien qu'il était responsable de plusieurs morts et qu'il était maintenant un loup-garou et il avait été roué de coup par un grand-père. Autant dire que cette soirée-là, Stiles ne l'avait que très moyennement apprécié. Il l'aurait même qualifié de la pire soirée sa vie si celle où il avait perdu sa mère n'était déjà pas en tête. Mais ils avaient tout même remporté une victoire, alors le jeune homme ravala ces larmes, et congratula Scott pour son idée de génie, gardant son amertume et sa tristesse pour quand il serait seul dans sa chambre.

Les jours qui suivirent, il décida de les passer seul, sans voir d'autres personnes que son père au moment du dîner. Et cela lui permit de faire le point sur beaucoup de choses : Faire une croix définitive sur Lydia, dire la vérité à son père, d'une façon ou d'une autre, tenter de convaincre Derek qu'il n'était pas aussi inutile qu'il ne semblait le penser. Les deux dernières tâches se révélèrent un peu plus difficile qu'escompté. Il ne savait pas du tout comment amener l'existence des loups-garous à son père sans risquer soit de passer pour un fou, soit de finir en bain de sang. Et lorsqu'il avait finalement retrouvé l'extérieur en s'entrainant avec Scott, il avait appris que Derek et Peter n'avaient donné que très peu signe de vie, et seulement fourni par Isaac. En plus, avec les vacances, Isaac se retrouva à moins venir les voir, et ils avaient encore moins d'infos. Ils avaient bien tenter l'entrepôt, mais il n'y avait jamais personne quand ils y allaient.

D'ailleurs, le début des vacances fut terrible pour Stiles. Scott s'était mis à étudier comme un forcené, et il passait le plus clair de son temps à la clinique vétérinaire, économisant pour quelque chose qu'il était pour le moment le seul à savoir. Alors le jeune homme s'était retrouvé désoeuvré. Il s'était laissé pousser les cheveux, avait passé quatre jours entier à jouer en ligne, et quand il manquait vraiment d'action, il allait faire un tour dans la forêt, cherchant des coins qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il n'avait jamais croisé "_ces_" loup-garous, mais il était persuadé de les avoir entendu plusieurs fois. Il était passé plusieurs fois par le manoir des Hale, mais hormis la porte qui avait été repeinte, la maison était complètement à l'abandon. Et il s'ennuyait énormément.

C'est complètement par hasard qu'il tomba sur Derek. C'était l'anniversaire de sa mère, et elle aurait dût fêter ces quarante ans. Alors Stiles avait acheté un énorme bouquet, presque plus gros que lui, ce qui l'empêchait de voir devant lui. C'est ainsi qu'il était rentré dans quelqu'un, avait lâché les fleurs et avait commencé par ignorer le grognement qui avait suivit, totalement anéantit par la destruction du bouquet.

- Oh non, c'est pas vrai !? Tout mais pas ça ! Pas aujourd'hui !

- Stiles ?

- Derek ? Ça ne m'étonne pas que qu'elles soient toutes foutues ! Il n'en reste pas une, en plus. Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention ? Elles m'ont coûté une fortune, je ne pourrais jamais avoir le même bouquet. T'as pas vu les fleurs devant toi quand tu marchais ? Demanda Stiles en ignorant le regard rouge de Derek.

- J'avais la tête ailleurs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais au cimetière, d'abord ?

- Comme si ça te regardait !

- Oh ! Réalisa Stiles assez vite. Ta famille ! C'est l'anniversaire de quelqu'un ? Parce que ce n'est pas la date de l'incendie aujourd'hui.

- C'est l'anniversaire de ma mère, marmonna le loup-garou.

- C'est vrai ? C'est marrant, c'est l'anniversaire de ma mère aussi. Je ne savais pas qu'elles partageaient la même date.

- Moi non plus, commenta Derek, complètement blasé.

- J'avais promis une surprise à papa, l'ignora soudain Stiles. Il faut que je trouve autre chose, vite. Je sais, un poème. J'ai pris trop d'Aderrall aujourd'hui, il faut que je m'y mette maintenant si je ne veux pas me retrouver avec quelque chose digne d'un gamin de CP, ou d'un drogué.

Derek se contenta de hausser les épaules, ignorant le babillage du jeune homme, et commença à partir en direction de la forêt. Mais Stiles l'interpella soudain. Il n'eut pas le temps de soupirer, cependant.

- Derek ? Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Pourquoi ? A part me casser les oreilles, tu n'as rien fais, et tu ne t'excuses jamais pour ça.

- Je ne m'excuse pas non plus. Je suis désolé pour ta famille. Je ne suis pas le seul à être triste aujourd'hui et je ne devrais pas faire tout un plat à cause de fleurs ou d'un poème alors que tu veux simplement penser à ta mère. Tu ne veux sûrement pas que je partage mes problèmes avec toi. Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé. Ah tiens, si, je me suis quand même excusé, finalement.

Derek en resta cloué sur place, alors que Stiles commençait à réfléchir à haute voix à son poème tout en se dirigeant vers sa voiture. L'alpha était toujours à l'entrée du cimetière que le jeune homme était parti depuis un moment.

Ce soir-là, le shérif rentra un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, pour pouvoir aller au cimetière avec son fils. Ce dernier lui ayant promis une surprise, il s'attendait au pire, mais il ne se serait jamais défilé.

Il fut rassuré de ne voir qu'un énorme bouquet de fleurs, qui prenait toute la place sur la tombe. Il ne fit pas attention à la tête complètement étonnée de Stiles, trop touché et surpris lui-même pour se rendre compte que son fils semblait être le plus surpris des deux.

- Tu aurais pu en prendre un plus petit. Il a dût te coûter une fortune.

- Euh...il ne me semble pas qu'il était aussi gros.

- Mais il est magnifique. Elle l'aurait adoré.

- C'est vrai ?

- Pourquoi tu as l'air si étonné ?

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, c'est tout. J'avais prévu autre chose...

- Au cas où ! Tous les ans, tu prévois quelque chose d'autre, au cas où ça ne me plairait pas. Je t'ai déjà dis que tu n'avais pas besoin. On devrait y aller, c'est bientôt l'heure, pour le restaurant.

- Pars devant faire chauffer la voiture. J'ai un petit truc à faire avant.

Stiles attendit que son père ait le dos tourné pour partir entre les tombes. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de trouver celle qu'il cherchait et après quelques rapides corrections, il déposa le poème qu'il avait destiné à sa mère sur la tombe des Hale. Puis, il courut rejoindre son père pour leur dîner annuel dans le restaurant préféré de madame Stilinski.

Il se passa plusieurs jours sans qu'il n'ait de nouvelles de Derek. Il craignait que son poème n'avait pas plus, mais il savait que ça pouvait simplement venir du fait qu'il n'était pas retourné au cimetière depuis et qu'il n'était donc pas au courant. Lorsque Isaac leur annonça, à lui et à Scott alors qu'ils s'entraînaient au lacrosse, que l'alpha se comportait étrangement depuis quelque temps, Stiles se dit qu'il devait aller le voir lui-même.

Il savait qu'il n'habitait pas au manoir, et à priori, il ne dormait également plus à l'entrepôt. Mais il n'était pas fils de shérif pour rien et il ne mit pas longtemps à découvrir que son dossier au commissariat avait été mis à jour. Persuadé de se faire envoyer promener, il attendit encore quelques jours avant d'aller le voir, mais il voulait des réponses à ces questions.

Il attendit d'être sûr que ni Isaac, ni Peter ne se trouvaient avec lui pour le voir. Il s'attendait plus ou moins à être humilié, il préférait autant que ça ne soit pas en public. Lorsque Derek ouvrit la porte, il ne se montra pas surpris, il avait dût le sentir venir une éternité avant, mais au moins, il ne paraissait pas trop ennuyé non plus. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il laissa le jeune homme entrer, mais il s'était attendu à avoir la conversation dans le couloir.

- Stiles !

- Derek !

- Ton père est au courant que tu fouilles dans ces rapports ?

- Il ne m'a jamais confisqué la radio de police que j'ai dans ma chambre, se justifia le jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Pourquoi tu as remplacé les fleurs ?

- C'est moi qui les avait détruite. C'était le moins que je puisse faire.

- Tu n'as jamais connu ma mère, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien te faire ?

- Ma mère aurait eu honte si je n'avais rien fais.

Il y eu un long silence, seulement ponctué par le voisin du dessus qui descendait les escaliers. L'alpha finit par reculer en mettant la main sur la porte.

- Si tu n'as rien à ajouter, tu peux partir.

- Derek, attends !

Stiles sembla alors hésiter entre s'enfuir à toutes jambes avant que l'alpha au regard incandescent ne se jette sur lui pour lui arracher la gorge et rester droit sans rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'il est fermé la porte. Mais il finit tout de même par prendre son courage à deux mains.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- C'est quoi cette question ?

- Mon père a tout un dossier sur les Hale, et j'ai vu que demain, c'était censé être l'anniversaire de Laura. La période ne doit pas être très simple. Même Isaac s'inquiète pour toi.

- Ça ne te regarde pas !

- Mais bordel, Derek ! J'essaie juste d'aider, ce n'est pas la peine de te montrer aussi con à chaque fois !

En lui parlant comme ça, il savait ce qui risquait de lui arriver, mais les réponses laconiques de Derek l'avait un peu énervé. Il se retrouva brutalement plaqué contre le mur le plus proche, et l'alpha se trouvait à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton !

- Lâche-moi !

- Non !

- Ok !

Stiles agit sous une impulsion, sans réfléchir un seul instant aux conséquences que cela pourrait avoir : Il embrassa Derek. Le baiser n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, ni chaleureux, ni sensuel, ni même réconfortant. D'ailleurs, l'alpha n'y répondit pas, même s'il ne le cassa pas tout de suite. En revanche, le jeune homme ne s'attendait certainement pas à se retrouver soudainement complètement seul au milieu du couloir, sans une seule égratignure. Il était certes fier d'avoir bécoté l'un des plus beaux partis du coin, mais il était aussi vexé d'être laissé en plan, et de n'avoir apparemment provoqué rien d'autre que de l'indifférence chez le loup-garou. Alors, sans plus réfléchir, il entra dans le loft de Derek, qui n'avait pas fermé la porte à clé, et découvra l'alpha en train de rentrer ces griffes dans le canapé, qui semblait plus ou moins neuf. Le loup-garou ne releva pas la tête en l'entendant entrer.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin ?

- Je te l'ai dis ! Je veux seulement aider.

- Et tu crois que m'embrasser était une bonne idée ?

- Ça, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchis. Mais c'est de ta faute, aussi. Tu es toujours à me plaquer contre un mur en me grognant à moins de deux centimètres du visage. Avec un -cas comme le mien, tu devrais t'attendre à ce que je fasse un truc comme ça. Surtout avec toi, ajouta le jeune homme en se mordant la langue car la dernière phrase était sortie toute seule.

- Je ne t'aime pas, Stiles !

- Moi non plus, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que ça ne pourrait pas fonctionner !

- Pardon ? S'écria Derek en se relevant.

- L'amour au premier regard, je n'y crois pas. J'ai beau avoir vu Scott plus ou moins y succomber, regarde où il en est aujourd'hui : seul et désespéré. Pour moi, une relation, ça se construit.

- On n'a pas de relation.

- Ah si, on en a une. Pas commune et sans doute pas très amicale, mais on en a une. Si on n'en avait pas, on ne se parlerait pas.

- Tu m'énerves. Sort de chez moi.

- Je serais au cimetière, demain.

- N'y pense même pas.

- Tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher.

- Stiles ! Gronda Derek.

Le jeune homme était déjà parti, ne voulant pas subir la colère de l'alpha. Ce dernier se retrouva complètement désorienté. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait du rentre-dedans, le baiser d'Erica en était la preuve, mais venant de Stiles, ça restait surprennant. Surtout qu'il connaissait son gros béguin pour Lydia.

Isaac le retrouva assis sur le canapé, les yeux dans le vide, et il resta comme ça toute la nuit. Ayant senti l'odeur de son ami, il se demanda comment Stiles avait pu "casser" Derek.

Le lendemain, le bêta se fit envoyer promener quand il demanda à son alpha le programme de la journée. De coup, il voulu rejoindre Stiles pour lui demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire, mais il ne le trouva pas. Retrouvant Scott à la place, il découvrit que ce dernier n'avait pas plus d'infos que lui. Savoir que son meilleur ami n'était pas chez lui ne sembla cependant pas l'inquiéter outre mesure. Il pensait Stiles chez Lydia, en train de la réconforter du départ récent de Jackson, et aucun des deux loups ne voulurent les déranger.

L'alpha attendit un moment avant de se décider à aller au cimetière, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée d'y aller alors qu'il savait que Stiles y serait. Mais quand il arriva au pied de la tombe de sa famille, il n'y avait aucune trace du jeune homme. Il sentit qu'il était passé par là, mais avec toutes les fleurs environnantes, il n'aurait su dire quand, ou même s'il était toujours là. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il arrêta de se demander ce qui avait encore bien pu passer par la tête du jeune homme qu'il remarqua la feuille sur la tombe, retenue par une pierre. Il n'était pas repassé depuis l'anniversaire de sa mère, et vu les quelques traces qu'il y avait dessus, le papier n'avait pas été déposé aujourd'hui. Il le ramassa pour le lire. Il en fut si ému qu'il n'entendit pas qu'on s'approchait de lui.

- J'espère que ça lui correspond un peu. Je l'avais écris pour ma mère, à l'origine.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas mis sur sa tombe, alors ?

- Parce que tu avais laissé les fleurs et que je voulais te remercier.

- Tu es ici depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis l'ouverture.

- Il est seize heures, Stiles ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fais, tout ce temps ?

- J'ai discuté avec ma mère. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas fais, de prendre le temps de lui parler.

- Tu as parlé tout seul toute la journée ? Les gens ont dû te prendre pour un fou.

- Je ne lui parlais que quand j'étais tout seul. Tu ne m'as pas entendu, non ?

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- J'aime bien parler. C'est un des trucs que tu n'aimes pas trop chez moi, je te rappelle.

- Je ne parlais pas de ta mère.

- Je me suis dis que ça pourrait être sympa.

- Tu t'es dis qu'emmerder un loup-garou, ça pourrait être sympa ? Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne doit pas aller, chez toi.

- Pas t'emmerder, idiot. Sortir avec toi. C'est sûr que tu ne ressembles pas à Lydia, mais je suis très ouvert d'esprit. Et même Jackson parti, elle ne pense qu'à lui.

- Tu veux une distraction ?

- Non, j'en ai juste un peu marre d'être tout seul !

Derek lui lança son regard "c'est qu'il est sérieux, en plus" mais il n'était finalement pas totalement contre l'idée. Peter et Isaac lui répétaient sans cesse qu'il devait oublier Kate et profiter un peu plus de la vie en trouvant quelqu'un, même si cette hypothétique relation n'était peut-être pas faite pour durer. De plus, il enviait un peu Scott et Allison, qui, même s'ils ne sortaient plus ensemble, avait une relation toujours assez forte, ce que Stiles semblait envier également. Surtout, le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air de chercher quelque chose de réellement sérieux pour le moment, et semblait d'ailleurs plus s'attendre à un refus qu'autre chose. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la tête dépitée de Stiles lorsqu'il lui répondit.

- Ok !

- Sérieux ? Je veux dire, je m'attendais plus à ce que tu me menaces de m'arracher la gorge si je continuais à te dire que j'aimerais bien sortir avec toi.

- Tu changes d'avis ?

- Moi ? Sûrement pas. Il en faut plus que ça pour m'effrayer. Et puis, maintenant, j'ai une excuse pour venir chez toi.

- Ne vas pas trop vite en besogne. Il va y avoir quelques règles à respecter.

- Je sais : Pas de démonstrations en public, pas de câlins, pas de "je te tiens la main comme une adolescente de trois ans", pas d'arrivage intempestif au milieu de la nuit...Tiens, cette règle-là vaut pour toi aussi. Pas de...

Stiles se retrouva soudain plaqué contre l'arbre la plus proche, avec de nouveau le visage de Derek à quelques centimètres du sien. Il eut un peu de mal à lâcher des yeux les lèvres de l'alpha, et il ne put alors s'empêcher de rougir en voyant qu'il le fixait.

- On verra en temps et en heure ce que j'accepterais ou pas. Pour le moment, je ne pose qu'une condition !

- Je suis tout ouïe !

- Tais-toi !

Derek le lâcha alors et commença à s'éloigner vers sa voiture. Mais Stiles ne put s'empêcher de protester.

- Et mon bisou, alors ?

- Viens chez moi demain après-midi. Montre-moi que tu sais te taire pendant plus de trois heures, et je t'en donnerais un.

Avant que le jeune homme ne puisse protester, le loup-garou était partit. Il se résolu donc à faire ce que lui avait demandé Derek. Le lendemain, il le rejoignit chez lui et il passa trois heures complètes sans parler.

La première heure fut effroyable pour les deux, Stiles n'arrêtant pas de bouger dans tous les sens, de toucher à tout, voire même parfois tombait en ratant une marche des escaliers ou en se prenant les pieds dans un tapis. La deuxième heure ne fut terrible que pour le jeune homme. Un soupir de Derek plus profond que les précédents lui fit comprendre que s'il ne se posait pas, il finirait par être jeté par la fenêtre. Alors, il s'était installé dans le canapé, et avait souffert en silence en se triturant les mains. La troisième heure, par contre, fut beaucoup plus calme. L'agitation de Stiles avait fini par passer, et il avait poser sa tête sur le dossier du canapé en fermant les yeux. Et finalement, ça lui avait permis de réfléchir à beaucoup de chose. Notamment que sa soudaine curiosité pour Derek remontait beaucoup plus loin qu'il ne le croyait, et pas seulement parce qu'il s'était rendu compte que Lydia ne viendrait jamais vers lui.

Il fut interrompu dans ces pensées par Derek qui vint s'asseoir près de lui et qui l'appelait en même temps.

- Stiles !

- Je ne dors pas.

- Je sais que tu ne dors pas. Je dois avouer que je suis impressionné !

- Ça n'arrivera pas tous les jours. Je n'aime pas rester assis à réfléchir sans rien faire. Je me mets à penser des trucs pas nets.

- Comme ?

- Comme par exemple penser que je suis responsable de la mort de ma mère !

- Je ne te demanderais pas ça trop souvent, alors. Mais une fois de temps en temps, ça nous fera du bien à tous les deux.

- Je ferais des efforts, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'ai le droit à mon bisou, alors ?

- Deuxième règle : Abandonne le langage de jeune fille en fleur, parce que je ne vais pas supporter. En plus, je ne vais pas te dépuceler avant un long moment !

- Ah non, ne parle pas de ça maintenant. Si tu parles de sexe trop tôt, ça ne marchera jamais, nous deux. Il faut attendre plusieurs rendez-vous avant d'aborder le sujet, et puis, je n'ai jamais pensé que tu...

Derek l'empêcha de continuer de parler en l'embrassant. Ce baiser n'avait rien avoir avec celui de la veille, et sans être ultra-passionnel, il était suffisamment intense et sensuel pour que Stiles en perde la tête. Derek eut l'air lui aussi d'apprécier car il lui en donna plusieurs autres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Scott était plus ou moins resté coincé sur la partie "Tiens, si j'embrassais Derek pour voir !" mais il avait quand même plus ou moins suivit toute l'histoire.

- Tout le pack est au courant ?

- Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait vraiment le cacher. Je passe pas mal de temps au loft ces derniers temps et apparemment, Derek sent beaucoup comme moi. Tu n'as vraiment jamais deviné ?

- Je me suis bien rendu compte que quelque chose avait changé, mais je me suis seulement dit que tu bossais un peu plus avec eux.

- Et tu n'étais pas jaloux ? S'étonna Isaac.

- Stiles fait ce qu'il veut. Avec son hyper-activité, je me suis dis qu'il avait finalement trouvé de quoi l'occuper, et que Derek n'était pas contre. Alors, comme ça, ça fait quatre mois. Et ça marche depuis tout ce temps-là ?

Isaac parti dans un soudain fou-rire qui en disait long sur la bonne entente dans le couple. Seulement, ni Stiles, ni Derek ne semblaient tout à fait d'accord avec le bêta, car ils le regardèrent étrangement.

- Là, ça ne se voit pas, mais ils traversent une crise, répondit Isaac en les pointant vaguement du doigt. Il y a encore deux semaines, ils se parlaient beaucoup plus chaleureusement que ça. Par contre, comment ils ne se sont pas encore sauté dessus reste un mystère. Parce que tu devrais les voir quand ils s'embrassent, de vrais drogués en manque.

- Toi, tu dors dehors pour le mois qui vient ! Répliqua Derek sur un ton froid. Et que je ne trouve pas chez Scott !

- Mais c'est vraiment sérieux, tous les deux ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Scott.

- En quoi ça te regarde ?

- Stiles est mon meilleur ami. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit blessé parce qu'un loup mal léché ne lui trouve plus aucune utilité. Et si j'en crois Isaac...

- Ecoute, Scott, je ne me suis jamais mêlé de tes affaires avec Allison. Enfin, presque pas, alors tu me laisses gêrer les miennes avec Derek. Au début, ce n'était pas sérieux, mais ça a changé maintenant. Evidemment qu'il nous arrive d'avoir des disputes, comme tous les couples, mais contrairement à ce que crois Isaac, on n'a aucun problèmes en ce moment.

- C'est vrai ? S'étonna le bêta.

- Je suis le premier compagnon de Stiles et son père est shérif ! Vu le passé que j'ai avec lui, j'ai le droit d'être un peu stressé. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec Stiles ou ma relation avec lui.

- Ce n'est pas comme si mon père pouvait réellement te faire peur, sourit Stiles.

- Ce n'est pas ça. S'il n'avait pas voulu que tu continues de me voir, tu l'aurais écouté, et nos efforts auraient servi à rien !

- Je te rassure, il a eu l'air de prendre la nouvelle avec une certaine philosophie.

- Il m'a demandé trois fois comment je faisais pour te supporter.

- C'est sûr que pas grand monde aurait pu nous voir ensemble.

- En fait, c'est vraiment sérieux, tous les deux, conclut Scott en les regardant discuter.

- On ne devrait pas le faire attendre, l'ignora l'alpha. Je vous ramènerai tous les deux, ce soir.

Bien qu'il l'avait déjà rencontré dans la journée, Derek était quelque peu anxieux de cette soirée, car Stiles serait là. Il savait que le jeune homme était aussi stressé que lui, même si ça se voyait moins. C'est que même s'ils s'entendaient bien maintenant, les plaquages au mur, menaces de mort et autres joyeusetés n'avaient pas totalement disparu de leur relation, et quand il était ennuyé, l'alpha pouvait se montrer très injuste en paroles. Stiles craignait donc de faire une bourde plus grosse que lui, qui ferait sortir Derek de ces gonds et le shérif l'enverrait direct en prison pour détournement de mineur. Du coup, pour se donner mutuellement du courage, ils s'enlacèrent sur le parking, se fichant complètement de tous les regards qui se tournaient soudainement vers eux. Et les voir ainsi tous les deux prouva définitivement à Scott que ça marchait plutôt bien. D'ailleurs, il pouvait entrevoir une relation un peu plus stable que ce qu'ils avaient avant. Il les savaient inquiets tous les deux, du coup, pour s'excuser de son éclat un peu plus tôt, il envoya un message au shérif, lui demandant de ne pas être trop dur avec eux. Il avait attendu qu'ils soient partis, bien sûr, pour ne pas vexer Stiles et/ou Derek qui lui reprocherait de de s'être immiscé, mais Stiles l'avait aidé tellement de fois avec Allison que c'était le moins qu'il puisse faire.

La soirée avec le shérif se passa ainsi sans incident, et pas seulement à cause du message de Scott. Le shérif connaissait son fils par cœur, ou presque, et il connaissait la réputation de Derek. Il savait que les pousser tous les deux à bout n'aurait donné rien de bon. Et puis, le fait que l'alpha soit plutôt bon cuisinier aidait beaucoup à avoir un jugement un peu plus doux sur lui. Surtout, les quatre mois de relation qu'ils avaient déjà avaient joué beaucoup, même si les principaux intéressés ne s'en étaient pas vraiment rendu compte. Stiles n'était pas aussi sarcastique avec Derek qu'avec les autres, et ce dernier lui demandait régulièrement s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Souvent, le jeune homme répondait une bêtise et le loup-garou levait les yeux au ciel, mais le shérif avait remarqué qu'ils semblaient finalement vraiment tenir l'un à l'autre. C'est ainsi que sans leur donner sa bénédiction — Derek restait le premier petit ami de Stiles, et il avait quand même quelques années de plus que lui — il les laissa continuer sans interférer, demandant seulement à être un peu plus tenu au courant, autant du côté de leur couple que des loups-garous. Et il attendit encore quelques jours avant d'autoriser Stiles à rester dormir toute la nuit chez Derek, ce que le jeune homme n'avait pas encore fait. Mais, même s'il n'était pas très heureux de savoir que son fils unique allait perdre sa virginité avec un loup-garou, il avait très bien compris qu'il ne pourrait pas les en empêcher, et avec le tueur en séries qui courait, il préférait savoir son fils avec Derek qu'égorgé quelque part dans les bois.

Leur relation devait durer beaucoup plus longtemps que ce à quoi tout le monde ne s'était réellement attendu, y compris les principaux intéressés.

* * *

Voila !

Du coup, il y a quelques trucs qui ne correspondent pas à la série, suivant l'épisode que je voyais et le moment où j'écrivais. Donc, il y a toujours la camaro, et c'est pour ça que le loft n'est pas tout à fait pareil.

J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même.

Comme je le disais plus haut, c'était la première de mes fics. La 2ème, également un oneshot, devrait suivre dans un mois/un mois et demi, si tout va bien. La troisième est toujours en cours d'écriture, alors il faudra attendre un peu avant de l'avoir. Elles n'ont aucun lien entre elles, absolument aucun.

A bientôt pour "Camping à la Thanksgiving".

Je ne mords pas, et la petite boite en dessous est votre amie. Que vous ayez aimé ou pas, je répondrais toujours avec plaisir !


End file.
